


Anyone (2.0)

by a_clever_scheme



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Familial Bonds, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Homelessness, Kindness, Orphans, Previous Abuse, Sadness, Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clever_scheme/pseuds/a_clever_scheme
Summary: Alfred thought that he could make out the sound of quiet sobbing. It was muffled through the drizzle, but Alfred had (unfortunately) become fairly familiar with crying children throughout his years with the Waynes and their brood.Alfred's brow furrowed in concern. He couldn't just leave a child in distress, no matter what the horror movies the boys watched said. No demon was going to bite his face off. He hoped.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Alfred Pennyworth
Comments: 34
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a rewrite of my old fic, Anyone, which is still posted on my account if you want to go see that mess. It's been a while, but I've recently found some (more like a lot) of free time on my hands so I though I'd revisit this to spruce it up a bit. 
> 
> Some useful information:
> 
> Ages: Alfred- 62  
> Bruce - 38  
> Dick - 23 (Nightwing, lives in Bludhaven)  
> Jason - 20 (Has already come back to life, lives in the Wayne Manor)  
> Tim - 18  
> Damian - 11
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoy.

Alfred glanced down at his watch. It was 2:00 in the afternoon on a Wednesday, and normally Alfred would be warm and dry in the manor. The boys would come home from school, with cookies fresh out of the oven. The house would be filled with noise and comfort.

However, he was out of flour, so there would be no cookies waiting until he got some. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, his stocks had been depleted faster than usual, and the next grocery delivery wasn't until Friday. Alfred only wished Master Damian and Master Jason would keep their prank war well away from his pantry.

So there he was, roaming the streets of Gotham, heading on foot to one of Gotham's corner stores, instead of resting at home. It was a bit upsetting, but nothing he couldn't deal with. Alfred would have gone to the Whole Foods in the Wayne's neighborhood, but for all they stocked, they did not have the halal brand Master Damian preferred. The only place Alfred knew to find it on such short notice was downtown at a store specializing in halal products.

The store's bell chimed cheerily as Alfred entered, countering the dreariness that hung every-present above Gotham. A scent of delightful spices and fresh coffee drifted about, as there was a café in one corner. Alfred easily located the desired flour. He grabbed one off the shelf and placed it in his basket.

Actually, he better grab two just to be safe. Maybe three.

At the register, Alfred noticed an assortment of colorful candies on the counter. He smiled to himself and grabbed a handful to add to his bounty. Tim, Damian, and Jason were sure to enjoy the treat. If they didn’t, Alfred certainly would. 

He paid for his goods and grabbed his bag. Pausing in the doorway, Alfred sighed.

He knew it was going to rain, but that didn’t make the walk back any less damp. He knew he should have taken the car. Ah, well, the exercise and fresh would do him some good. Well, at least he hoped it would.

As he walked, Alfred thought that he could make out the sound of quiet sobbing? It was muffled through the drizzle, but Alfred had (unfortunately) become fairly familiar with crying children throughout his years with the Waynes and their brood.

Alfred's brow furrowed in concern. He couldn't just leave a child in distress, no matter what the horror movies the boys watched said. No demon was going to bite his face off. He hoped.

Trying to pinpoint the source of the sound proved to be fairly easy, despite the steadily worsening rain. Down an alley, sheltered by the side of a dumpster and a wall and nothing else, was a small boy. He looked to be about Damian's size, maybe smaller.

"Excuse me, boy, are you alright?" said Alfred.

The boy's head jerked up to stare at Alfred, red-rimmed eyes wide in surprise before narrowing into suspicion. His cheeks were wet, though not from the rain.

"Do you need assistance?" Alfred continued. "I can call someone for you, or perhaps take you to a local police station, if that would suit you better."

"NO!" shouted the boy. He cleared his throat, "No. No thank you. I'll be fine," and stood as to leave, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of a rather grimy red sweatshirt. He limped, though he tried to hide it. He was clearly in pain, if one were to go from the clench of his jaw and the tightness of his mouth. Alfred didn't notice before, but there was blood dripping from his other sleeve, trailing behind the boy on the ground.

There was no way Alfred could let this boy walk away from him, not in the state he was in.

As the child moved to push past him, Alfred shot out a gentle yet firm hand to stop him in his place. The boy immediately flinched away from Alfred's hand and took a defensive stance. His eyes grew even more wary, if possible.

"Are you sure I can't offer some assistance?" Alfred inquired, gently. "I see you're hurt. Perhaps I can escort you to a doctor? A local health clinic?"

The boy swiftly glanced down at his injured arm, before looking back up, as if he didn't trust Alfred enough to take his eyes off of him for a second.

He scoffed. "As if. I've dealt with your type before. They're no way I'm letting some perv just take me wherever he wants so he can molest me. I'm not stupid."

Alfred simply raised a brow at that. To be fair to the boy, he had every right to be suspicious. Alfred tried to not let it ruffle him. It worked. Mostly.

"I can give you directions to a clinic nearby. They take walk-ins, and don't ask too many questions, which is what I'm assuming you're after, based on your aversion to the police."

The boy shrugged, trying his best to look unconcerned.

"It's funded by a private charity foundation, so there isn't any fee either," Alfred continued. "The clinic is four blocks down that street and seven over if you take a left. It's a green building, with a sign designating the clinic as such."

The boy still looked untrusting of Alfred, but hopefully his interest was piqued enough, and his need sufficient, for him to want to go to the clinic.

"Be warned, though, it will be busy due to its nature of no cost and no questions. If you went with me, though, I could guarantee you the same with no wait. I have friends that work in medicine," Alfred said, before flinching a little. He did sound like a shady old man.

The boy looked at him, a "really?" in his piercing blue gaze, before straightening up.

"Cool story old man, but no." he said. "I still don't trust you, perv."

This time, when the boy moved to go past Alfred and out of the alleyway, Alfred let him.

"The people at the clinic would be happy to direct you to a shelter as well, or perhaps Gotham CPS, if you need." Alfred added.

The boy tensed, confirming what Alfred already suspected. The boy was more than likely a runaway. From what, Alfred couldn't yet be sure.

"Sure," the boy called over his shoulder, before hurriedly walking away, hood pulled down in front of his eyes, his shoulders hunched, and his hands jammed deep in the pockets of a pair of dirty blue jeans.

Alfred watched him go in the direction of the clinic, before following him at a discreet distance, just to make sure he would go to the clinic, despite what the boy said.

As he started to walk, it occurred to Alfred that the boy hadn’t even offered his own name, nor had Alfred asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up around the 14th(?) I hope lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Since that first chance meeting a few days ago, Alfred has spent a lot of thought on the strange boy with the piercing blue eyes. The boy had eventually ended up at the clinic, even though he took a deliberately round-about route to get there. Alfred was pretty sure the boy knew he was following him, at first. 

But Alfred wasn’t an (unofficial) Bat for nothing. The boy eventually relaxed and made his way to the clinic, none the wiser of Alfred’s well-intentioned surveillance. 

This evening, the boy had occupied his thoughts yet again. Alfred couldn’t stop distressing over the boy, even when he should be focusing on dinner. But incessant worries plagued his mind: Was the boy okay? Could he get food? How is his health? Why was he injured? Where is he now? 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he overbeat his egg whites, turning them watery and rendering them useless. Alfred sighed and started over again, dumping the wasted egg white into the compost and cracking a few new eggs. He would have to make a special trip tomorrow to get more eggs, seeing as he’s wasted a week’s worth here tonight. 

Maybe he would even see the boy again! Alfred should have tried harder to keep tabs on the boy, but he had hoped the boy would seek help himself. At the time, though, Alfred hadn’t considered how the lad would attach himself to the inner confines of Alfred’s mind and stay resolutely stuck. 

Either way, these egg whites needed to be whipped if they were to have meringues for dessert tonight. He rinsed off the whisk in the sink before starting again. 

He could always whisk the egg whites with the stand mixer, but he preferred the more personal touch of it being done by hand. Plus, the repetitive motion also served to clear his head.

Well, usually it did. 

Damian walked into the kitchen, probably looking for tea. 

“Master Damian, do you need any assistance?” asked Alfred, briefly looking up from the task at hand. 

“No, Pennyworth. I’m fine,” replied Damian, curtly. He rummaged around in a cabinet for a few moments, before letting out a soft ‘ah!’ and pulling out a tin of his favorite chai tea. 

Alfred put the kettle onto the stove to boil water for Damian’s tea, as well as pull out a cup from another cabinet. 

Damian walked over and put his tea bag into the cup, before turning around and leaning against the counter, arms crossed, to observe Alfred’s actions. 

He had long since finished beating the egg whites and sugar, and was now piping it onto a baking sheet in various patterns, from simple circles to mini bat insignias. Alfred smiled to himself. Never let it be said he does not have a sense of humor. 

There was a pot of rice cooking on the stove, as well as buns in the oven and dishes of vegetables and chicken on the kitchen island, being kept warm by a lamp before being served. 

“You are troubled, Pennyworth. Why?” inquired Damian in his usual sharp manner. 

“Whatever makes you say that, Master Damian?” replied Alfred, mildly. He put down his piping bag and moved the tray to the island, next to the rest of the food.

“-tt- I’m not  _ blind _ , Pennyworth, and I do not appreciate being treated as if I am stupid,” Damian sniffed. “I can see all the discarded egg whites that you’ve over beaten, and you are not usually one to make such careless mistakes. Again; why are you troubled?”

“Ah. I suppose it’s just one of those days. I saw something on the streets the other day that disheartened me. I shall be back up to full performance soon, sorry for so troubling you” Alfred said, raising an eyebrow at the young Wayne. The oven timer  _ dinged _ , so Alfred pulled out the buns and replaced them with the meringues, setting another timer and placing the buns of a try to cool.

Damian’s eyes narrowed, his lips pursed. However, after a moment more he seemed to more or less accept Alfred’s less-than-plausible explanation, his face relaxing. 

“If that is what you say, Pennyworth.  _ -tt-.  _ I had thought you, of all people, would have become accustomed to how dirty that Gotham city is by now,” he remarked. 

Alfred only hummed in agreement. 

The tea kettle whistled sharply with suppressed steam. Alfred turned off the burner, picked up the kettle and poured boiling water into Damian’s awaiting cup. 

“Would you mind gathering the family for dinner?” asked Alfred. 

Damian sniffed. “I suppose so. But don’t think I’ll just forget about this.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from such an astute boy,” smiled Alfred, a bit snarkily. 

Damian simply scowled. He grabbed his tea, removed the tea bag to dump into the garbage, turned on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen. 

Alfred sighed and turned back to the dinner. Maybe he would look for the boy using the Bat-Resources, preferably without anyone sticking their nose, or beak for that matter, too deep into his work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a lovely day in Gotham, a rare occurrence. As such, Alfred had decided to take a walk in one of Gotham’s parks to make full use of such unusual yet highly appreciated weather. 

He had found himself on a park bench, overlooking a fountain, reading  _ Pride and Prejudice _ . 

Alfred was a bit weak for Mr. Darcy, so what?

Bruce was at work and Tim and Damian were at school. Jason was around, somewhere. Alfred couldn’t keep track of that boy all of the time these days. 

Alfred hoped they were enjoying the weather just as much as he was.

Alfred just arrived at the part of the book where Darcy professes his affection for Elizabeth the first time, clumsy and awkward though it may be, when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. 

Alfred turned to look over his shoulder, and the boy from the alley was standing behind the bench, looking sheepish. 

Alfred’s eyes widened minutely in surprise, before he closed his book and smiled gently at the boy, patting the park bench next to him in an invitation to sit. 

The boy walked around to sit next to Alfred. He was still wearing the same ratty jeans and grimy sweatshirt from last week, confirming that the boy was, indeed, homeless. 

Alfred sighed internally. Maybe this time, the boy would actually allow him to help. And maybe Alfred could actually learn his name as well. 

“Uh, hi, again,” the boy started. “I’m. Well, I’m sorry for before. I guess I was pretty rude, huh? I was tired, n’ stuff. But still. I was rude. So sorry.” he stuttered, trailing off into a mumble. There was tension in his brows, and a frown pulling the edges of his mouth down, just a bit. 

Alfred suppressed a smile. This child was adorable! It was obvious he was nervous, and genuinely felt bad about what he said.

“Do not worry. I understand your previous apprehension. It was right of you not to trust me. I am a stranger, after all.” said Alfred, trying to soothe the boy’s nerves. 

And it worked! The boy’s face brightened as a smile overcame it. 

“Gee, thanks sir! You really helped me anyways. I went to the clinic. You were right, it was busy, but I eventually got help! The nurse was  _ really _ nice! She gave me a cookie and juice! I even got a lollipop!” the boy enthused. 

Alfred could almost see the exclamation marks after each of the boy’s sentences. He wasn’t as sullen a child as Alfred had originally assumed. 

“What is your name?” inquired Alfred, after the child had settled a bit. 

The boy blushed. “Oh. I guess I never said. But I don’t know your name either! So we’re fair! I think. And also my name is Billy. Billy Batson.” he declared.

Alfred just stared at the child for a moment. Batson? Bat son? Really?

“My name is Alfred Pennyworth,” Alfred replied. “Nice to make your acquaintance.” he continued. 

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Pennyworth!”

“Please, just call me Alfred,” Alfred insisted. 

“Ok, Mr. Alfred!” spoke Billy. 

“So, Billy, how are you doing?” Alfred asked. 

“Pretty good! I got a hot dog today. It had relish, which I don’t really like, but it also had mustard AND ketchup, which I DO like. And I saw you again! So I could apologize. Also, it’s really warm out. And not raining! I like the sun,” babbled Billy. 

“I meant, dear boy, how have you been all together? I have a suspicion there is not a home for you to return to every night.” Alfred suggested, gently. 

“Oh,” Billy blushed. “Well, um. I mean, it’s been okay. I found a neat place to stay! There’s some other people there, and some of them are scary, but some of them are nice! They let me have some of their food, and told me how to get more! I’ve actually been on the streets for kinda a while now, so I’m used to it! I can take care of myself,” he continued, nodding to himself firmly on the last statement. 

Alfred looked on with a sad smile on his face. He knew that many children had to deal with such things on their own more than should be allowed, but it still hurt to hear every time. He could still recall when Jason first came to the Manor, skinny and defensive. Billy was defensive at times, and skinny, yes, but he still had a brightness about him that seemed undulled by his situation.

“Has Gotham treated you well this entire time?” asked Alfred. 

“Gotham? OH! Yeah, no, I haven’t been in Gotham for a long time. Actually, I only got here a few weeks ago. I was, uh, looking for someone here. I’m actually from Fawcett! It’s nice there. There’s a lot more sun, that’s for sure! I’m probably going to head back soon, but I’m not done searching quite yet.” Billy explained. “How are you, Mr. Alfred? Oh, wow! I’ve been so rude, not asking you yet!”

Alfred was charmed by this young, blue-eyed, dark-haired boy whose tumbling words conveyed a sincerity and innocence he had not been privy to in a while. 

“I am doing well, Billy. As you mentioned, it is quite a lovely day out. I am glad to be enjoying such pleasant weather with such pleasant company.” Alfred responded. 

“Who? OH! You mean me! Well, thanks a bunch, Mr. Alfred! I’m having a good time with you as well!” Bill beamed. 

They talked and chatted about a few things more, such as some of Gotham’s attractions, as Billy had yet to see them, as well as Alfred’s personal favorite parts of the city. Soon, however, the sun began to lower towards the western horizon. 

Billy gazed at the sunset, mild concern gently knitting his brow. Alfred watched him with a critical eye. 

“Well, it’s getting dark, Mr. Alfred. You should probably get home soon. Gotham is  _ dangerous _ at night!” remarked Billy, gazing at Alfred with concern. 

If Alfred’s heart wasn’t soft before, it had certainly melted into a puddle just now. 

“Where will you go, Billy? As you said, it’s dangerous, and you seem no more equipped to handle Gotham’s nightlife than I do.”

Billy froze. “Uhhhhhh,” he said, eloquently. 

Alfred inhaled softly, and said “Would you like to stay with me, perhaps just for the night? I would be able to provide a shower, change of clothes, food, and a bed. It would surely be better than your arrangements now. Even if it's not, it would provide me peace of mind to know you are safe.” Alfred implored. 

Billy looked at Alfred with suspicion. He was clearly thinking about Alfred’s offer, albeit with necessary reservations. Eventually though, the boy seemed to come to a decision. 

“Sure, Mr. Alfred! But just for one night, and no dirty business!” Billy said. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, young Billy.”

“I’m not that young!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter should be up probably either late this week or early next week. We'll take a look at Billy's side of things from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I hope you enjoy this update!

“Wow! You LIVE here, Mr. Alfred?” Billy asked, incredulity clear in his voice. Billy had never seen such a grand house! The rooms were big and the ceilings high. There was marble, and gold, of all things. 

The sprawling green grounds had been the first thing Billy became enamored with when he and Alfred first arrived at the manor. When Alfred had offered help, Billy was sure he would take him somewhere downtown, in a nice, but small, apartment. After all, Billy had only ever seen the elderly man in that area. 

As they walked, though, it soon became clear that the pair was headed for greener pastures. They had started in the direction away from Gotham’s slums and towards the large manors and sprawling estates near the edge of the city. 

And now they were here. Billy wasn’t dumb. He read the sign at the front. He knew he was in WAYNE Manor. And he had heard of Bruce Wayne. Who hadn’t? He was in the newspapers, even in Fawcett. 

Billy missed Fawcett. He had come to Gotham a few weeks ago to look for his mom, Marilyn Batson. He had heard that maybe she had come here a few years ago, so he drew up a list of everyone named Marilyn Batson in Gotham. (And everyone named Marilyn, but that was a much longer, much more complicated list)

It was cold in Gotham, and wet. BUT he was able to transform into Captain Marvel at night and fly to Fawcett to fight crime! He was actually surprised Batman hadn’t noticed him yet. Everyone in the Justice League was well aware of Batman’s “No-Metas” rule, but Billy just figured he was in and out quick enough to evade notice. 

He came back to Gotham during the day, though, to continue his search. He didn’t really have anywhere to stay, except in that building. A nice woman named Ms. Harley had shown it to him originally, and it wasn’t bad for a night. 

He wasn’t a fan, though. Gotham was unfamiliar, and thus, dangerous. Searching for his mother had indeed proved perilous. Most days, he had wandered the streets looking for his mother. Unfortunately, this meant he was privy to the more unsavory parts of Gotham

The day he had first met Mr. Alfred, he had been pursuing one of his leads, when he noticed a group of four teenagers, just as raggedy as he, following him. Luckily, he had been able to shake them. He wouldn’t be able to change into Cap if they caught him, so he would either have to fight back or take the beating. Unluckily, however, the group had found some other poor kid to harass. Now, Billy knew it wasn’t a good idea to get involved, but he couldn’t just leave the boy! He looked to be younger, and slighter, than Billy. They had cornered him down an alley that ended pretty abruptly, between a grocer and a residential building. He had no chance to escape. So, of course, Billy stepped in. 

“Hey, maybe you should leave him alone,” said Billy, trying to hide the tremor in his voice with a sense of bravado. Maybe the drizzle from above drowned it out a bit. Probably not. He was still scared of getting beat up, no matter the reason. 

“Fuck off, dude.” snorted one of them dismissively. “Or you’re gonna be next.”

Billy took a deep breath and a step forward. “I said, maybe you should leave him alone.” 

“Looks like the kid isn’t gonna go away, Johnny,” smirked another. 

Johnny, apparently, said “Y’know, I think you’re right Carl. Now, we gave him a chance, right? No one can say we didn’t give him a chance.” 

Carl’s smirk grew more devious. “This one ain’t any fun anyways. He doesn’t have any money or nothin’ on ‘im. And he’s too scared to fight back.” 

The group of teens turned away from the kid and started to slowly approach Billy. For a moment, the kid just sat on the ground, frozen. Billy widened his eyes and raised his brows at him meaningfully, and the kid finally got the hint. He scampered off, skirting around the group and Billy and sprinting away. 

Billy was now alone with the teens. He gulped. Maybe he hadn’t thought this out as well as he could have. 

“Hey, you left him alone! Okay, cool! My job is done here, I’m gonna skedaddle and-” Billy turned on his heel and immediately ran into one of the boys. Hm. Maybe he should have kept an eye on all of them. 

“Not so fast, buddy,” said the one he just ran into. “We just wanna talk. About your good deed and shit.” 

His buddies snickered from behind Billy. 

It hurt, a lot, the subsequent beating. He had tried to fight back, at first, but then they grabbed his arms and took turns punching him. It felt like he was in an old mobster movie, only it hurt more than he had imagined it would. 

It wasn’t something Billy hadn’t dealt with before, but since he was in Gotham, he didn’t have a real hidey-hole to crawl back to, nor did he know of anywhere to get patched up. 

By the time they were finished with him, Billy was sure he had at least 2 fractured ribs, maybe more. It hurt to breathe, and he could feel the bruises forming all over. Blood dripped down his arm from where they had thrown him down onto broken glass. 

He curled up next to a dumpster, clutching his ribs. The rain was coming down harder now, the former drizzle having turned into something much nastier. He tried not to cry, but it was no use. He hurt everywhere, he was far from his home, he was hungry, he was cold, and he was tired. Nothing seemed to be going right, and he just wanted a break.

“Excuse me, boy, are you alright?”

Billy’s head jerked up. Above him stood a elderly man, looking down at him in concern, shielding the both of them from the rain using a black umbrella. 

Billy hadn’t even heard him approach. 

The man, who he now knows as Mr. Alfred, directed him to a health clinic. Billy was, of course, suspicious at first, and said some not-so-nice things, but he was a bit delirious with pain. So sue him. 

As it turned out, the clinic was actually really nice. The people there were kind, and gave him a lolly-pop and some food after fixing him up, stitching up the worst of his cuts and wrapping his ribs, as well as cleaning his smaller scrapes. Mr. Alfred was right; they didn’t ask him any questions. They sent him on his way with some basic aid to help him keep his wounds on the mend. 

On the way over, Billy could have sworn he was being followed. Eventually, though, the prickling sensation faded and he chalked it all up to his own paranoia. 

And now he was at the WAYNE MANOR of all places! Billy literally could not believe his luck. He kept subtly pinching himself to make sure this was all real. Billy hadn't even seen such luxury in his entire life, and he wasn’t even inside yet!

Of course, he knew he couldn’t stay long. He had to keep looking for his mom. And if he stayed too long, he might get comfortable. It would hurt even more when he overstayed his welcome and was kicked out. If he never had any luxuries, how would he know what to miss? Plus, charity usually came with a price. Billy was, when he wasn’t in an unbelieving stupor, a but suspicious. He almost trusted Mr. Alfred though, so it was okay.

So, he resolved to himself, he would stay a singular day and night, and nothing more. 

Billy would rather not stay at all, but his ribs hurt still, and maybe one night not on a cold concrete floor may do them some good. They probably weren’t serial killers. Probably. 

~~~~~~

“So, you may shower here,” said Mr. Alfred, introducing one of the nicest bathrooms Billy had ever seen with a sweep of his hand. The floor was marble, and so were the counter-tops. The mirror had lights around it and in it. Billy had heard rumors of smart mirrors, but he didn’t think they actually existed! The shower was larger than any one he had seen before, with frosted glass sliding doors surrounding it. The toilet seemed to be high tech, not resembling the traditional porcelain model. 

The room had a soft, comforting glow to it, coming from gentle lights encircling the entire room. It was beautiful, if one could describe a bathroom that way. 

Billy, still clutching the straps of his bag tightly, turned, wide-eyed, to Mr. Alfred after gaping at the bathroom for a good few seconds. 

“Are- are you sure?” queried Billy. “Maybe there’s somewhere less nice? I mean. This place is really nice, and I’d hate to ruin it! I’m pretty grimy,” he continued with a grimace. 

Mr. Alfred didn’t look like he’d gone crazy or anything. He smiled instead. 

“I assure you, young Billy, this shower has seen more dirt that you will ever know. Please leave your clothes outside the door. I will launder them, and in the meantime, you can wear the clothes of one of Master Bruce’s former wards. I believe there are a few items in your size.” Mr. Alfred suggested. 

Billy eyed him suspiciously. “No thanks.” 

Call him paranoid, but Billy didn’t like to let his belongings out of his sight for too long. And what if they took them but didn’t give him anything to wear in the meantime? Where would he be then? 

“Are you sure, Billy?” asked Alfred. 

Billy nodded, lips pursed. 

“Alright then. I will still leave some clothing outside the door if you still desire those.” 

And with that, Alfred left Billy by himself, shutting the door softly behind him. After his footsteps faded away, Billy rushed to the door, locking it firmly. 

He turned and leaned against the door, letting out a breath. 

“Holy Moley,” he murmured to himself. He set down his bag and removed his shoes and socks, placing them gently near the door. He slowly walked around the room and OH SWEET GRACIOUS the floor was heated! He opened a cabinet, next to the sink. It was fully stocked, with everything from shaving cream to shampoo. He opened the glass shower door to reveal a shower with multiple sprays. 

This was probably the nicest place Billy has ever been in. 

He walked back over to the sink and pulled off his shirt. He took a moment to take inventory of his injuries. They had been healing pretty well, although healing was slow due to his lack of consistent food intake. The stitches could probably come out in a few days or so, and his previously dark purple bruises had begun to fade to a lighter green color. 

Billy turned away from the mirror and grabbed some shampoo and body wash from the cabinet. He also was very grimy, so he took a loofa to ensure he could really scrub all the dirt away. 

Shucking the rest of his clothes, leaving them near the door, he crossed back over to the shower and turned on the water. It ran hot near instantly, and the pressure was heavenly. He hopped in and just let the water run over him for a bit. Soon, though, he started to wash up. 

Billy wasn’t sure about wasting water, but he figured Bruce Wayne could afford it. The water never ran cold, so he was pretty sure he wasn’t taking hot water from anyone else. 

Soon, though, he had to get out. He had lingered for long enough, and was starting to get pruney. 

Right before he hopped out, there was a gentle knock at the door. Billy wrapped a towel around himself before walking over to the door, trying not to drip water everywhere. 

He opened the door, only for no one to be there. At his feet sat a set of clothes. 

He frowned. What about his clothes? Although it was true that they were probably the dirtiest thing in the bathroom, he still could have worn them! Plus, he had turned down Alfred’s offer, hadn’t he? 

Well, it probably wasn’t the best idea to look a gift horse in the mouth. Billy picked up the clothes and closed the bathroom door, re-locking it. 

He quickly dried off and donned his new apparel. He had been given a pair of socks, grey sweatpants, and a t-shirt with “Gotham PD” emblazoned across the chest. It was soft, and smelled lovely. Laundry was one of the luxuries he missed most. Nothing beat a fresh shirt after a shower, in his humble opinion. 

The clothes were just a bit too big. They hung off his frame, and he had to tie the sweatpants rather tightly to keep them from sliding down, as well as roll the hems up just a tad. 

Looking in the mirror, Billy combed his fingers through his hair and put on a smile. He looked alright! 

Putting his clothes and shoes in his backpack, Billy scooped up his items and unlocked the door, his hand lingering on the handle. 

It was time to go find Alfred and thank him for all this, as well as figure out his next move. He only hoped he wouldn’t run into Bruce Wayne, or anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! They really make my day :')
> 
> also catch that foreshadowing at the end huh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thank you all for your kind comments. The next update should be out sooner, ha. I started re-watching Avatar: The Last Airbender and then did not stop. Whoops!

Chai was a superior tea, Alfred decided. He inhaled the spicy aroma of the fragrant tea with a contented sigh. The amazed smile on Billy’s face when faced with a simple bathroom was worth all the time Alfred had lost worrying over the child. 

After he left Billy to his own devices, Alfred had gone downstairs to the kitchen to prepare dinner, as it was nearing 6pm. The Bats had to eat an early dinner before patrol. Tonight, it would be Bruce, Damian, and Timothy, as well as the new addition. Both Dick and Jason lived elsewhere at the moment, but they dropped by frequently enough to keep Alfred placated. When they did visit at mealtimes, they would usually give notice so that Alfred had an adequate amount of time to prepare enough food. 

Alfred himself was a bit tired, so he made pizza with some homemade dough he had made and froze a few weeks ago, along with some homemade pizza sauce. The dinner was cooking in the oven, and Alfred himself had decided to enjoy a cuppa before introducing Billy to the rest of the family. 

He had heard the water turn off a few minutes ago, since the bathroom he had introduced Billy to was strategically located just above the kitchen, as the house was huge and Alfred would like to be able to keep tabs on his guest. He hoped the boy would use the clothes he had set out.

He prepared a cup of tea for both himself and the boy, but he hoped it wouldn’t go cold before the boy found his way downstairs. 

Hm. Perhaps he should have shown the boy what to do after his shower, and where to meet Alfred. Billy seemed in possession of all his wits, though. He should be fine. He received a mini tour when he arrived. Alfred only hoped the child didn’t run into any issues on his way down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy looked down at the cat circling between his legs. 

The cat let out a pleading meow and Billy smiled. He crouched down to pet the cat. It was a tuxedo, with its chest, feet, and the tip of its tail colored white while the rest was black. It had on a red collar, with a small bronzed tag. The tag read “Alfred”. 

“Hm,” murmured Billy, to himself. “Are you named Alfred, or do you belong to him?”

He scratched the cat behind its ears, before stroking its back, the cat pushing up into his touch and softly purring. 

“Aw, you’re really cute!” smiled Billy. 

Suddenly, Billy heard a slight shift from behind him. It was almost imperceptible, but Billy had developed sharp hearing from staying in less-than-pleasant buildings overnight. 

Billy forced himself to not go tense. He stood up, and upon hearing another shift, whirled around to see a dark haired boy pointing a sword millimeters from his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, Billy watched Alfred the cat miaow and stroll leisurely away down the hall, seemingly unperturbed by the apparent danger.

“Uh. Hi?”

“And who exactly are you?” inquired the mystery boy, in what might be the most stuck-up tone of voice Billy had ever heard.

“I’m Billy,” he replied, boldly. “Who are you?”

“The only thing you need to know is that this property belongs to me. I have not been made aware of your presence before this, much less given you permission to be in this manor, intruder. Leave, or I will remove you by force,” declared the boy, one eyebrow raised imperiously.

“Excuse me, you can’t do that! I’m here with Alfred. The human one, not the cat. Anyways, I’m a guest, and you’re being kinda rude right now.” Billy huffed.

“Hm,” replied the boy, more to himself. Then, louder “How would I know that you are speaking truth? I have never seen you before, nor has Pennyworth mentioned you.” The boy seemingly ignored Billy’s comment about his manners.

“Well, we don’t really know each other. We met, once, and now Mr. Alfred has invited me to stay the night, ‘cus he’s nice. Unlike you,” Billy snarked. 

The boy’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t believe I’m going to believe you. Surrender, peasant, and no excess harm will come to you tonight.”

“What? Peasant? And I’m telling the truth! Ask Alfred if you don’t believe me,” Billy said, indignantly.

“Alright then, intruder. Turn around. We shall venture to the kitchen, as I believe that is where Pennyworth is, together so I can prove your story’s lack of veracity,” sniffed the boy. 

Billy glowered, displeased with the boy’s tone. “Fine. But just to prove I’m right.”

He turned around and started, slowly, down the hall. 

“Hey!” Billy yelped, whirling around to face the boy again. He had poked Billy in the back with his katana. 

“Go faster, intruder. I do not have all day to dilly-dally due to your intrusion and incompetence,” the boy sighed. 

Billy rolled his eyes. This boy’s act was getting old. But he turned around and walked faster towards the end of the hallway, acutely aware of the weapon trained on his back. 

“Which way do I turn at the end of the hall?” asked Billy, hesitantly. Billy was pretty sure that he knew the way back, but he did not want to risk getting lost. He didn’t want to ask the boy for help, but he didn’t want to spend any more additional time with the demon child than necessary.

“Tt. You are not helping your case, intruder.”

“Uh huh. Which way?”

“Left,” the boy grumbled. 

Billy took a left.

“This house is real nice, y’know. Your bathrooms are so cool! Like the water pressure is really nice.” said Billy, hoping to make conversation with the boy. 

“I am quite aware, intruder. One could see why one would like to intrude, perhaps, and pillage the manor. Keep walking,” replied the boy, shutting down the conversation.

“Dude. My hair is literally soaking. I took a shower. I didn’t touch any of this shit. I was just admiring it. Now, which way?” sighed Billy, rolling his eyes. 

“Take a right at the marble statue. Down the stairs, then one more right. And as I said, keep moving. I do not want you to take this chance to carry out reconnaissance on this area of the manor, lest you return, hair dry, to steal things,” snarked the boy. 

“Was that a joke? Did I hear a bit of humor?” asked Billy, half incredulous, half teasing. 

“No.”

“Alright then... Hey, is that the kitchen?” Billy ran on ahead, now that safety was in view. He would finally prove to the demon child that he was NOT an intruder, or anything like that. Plus, it never hurt to see a familiar face, especially one as friendly as Alfred’s. 

“Do not run off, intruder! I must keep track of you. And you would not be able to escape me, so please do not humiliate yourself by trying,” shouted the boy, also running, and also waving his sword in the air. 

“Alfred! There’s some kid trying to kill me!” yelled Billy, turning the corner into the kitchen door.

And immediately running into a brick wall. 

“Oh, ouch,” muttered Billy, holding his now sore nose. He looked up to see the brick wall he ran into, only to discover it was not a brick wall, as he had assumed based on how it did not budge an inch, but a tall man, looking down at him with a rather surprised expression. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, sir! I wasn’t watching where I was going wait hold on are you Bruce Wayne?” rushed Billy, changing track mid-sentence as the severity of his bumble dawned on him. 

“Father,” said the demon boy from behind where Billy was ungracefully sprawled on the hardwood floor, not sounding out of breath at all. Ass. 

“Father?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any errors you saw! And did anyone guess correctly? I kind of chickened out with the first meeting being a cat. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you want to remix my fic, or anything like that, just ask and credit!


End file.
